This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An exhaust particulate matter sensor monitors the efficiency of a diesel particulate filter (DPF). Due to vehicle manufacturing constraints, a sensor control module of the particular matter sensor is installed very close to the engine exhaust line and often in the engine compartment where the ambient temperature can reach up to 150° C. during certain vehicle operation conditions. Although the sensors are resistant to high temperatures, there is a need to thermally protect the sensor in order to avoid overheating damage under extremely high temperatures.